Project: Her
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Carlisle is a man living in grief. Esme is a woman dying from a disease. Carlisle takes her last three months and makes them the best days of her life. So starts Project: Her. AH CXE Hurt/Comfort/Romance T just in case


**Heya. This is my new story. I like to think of it as my full feature length story. Cause usually my chapters are pretty short but I have promised myself that I will try and get my chapters to at least 1500 words... so fingers crossed!**

**IMPORTANT: This story is going to be sad. So so sad. And once somebody told me they were crying at my story and it wasn't even meant to be sad! Well not really sad... so you may cry.. hell, I may cry! And also I've been lucky not to have to deal with great loss so I don't really know how it feels. I can imagine though and I'll try my best.**

**Oh and I love putting songs with my chapters so the song foe this chapter is: When you're gone – Avril Lavigne (this is also the soundtrack kinda thing for the whole fanfic. You'll find out why later ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

~EPILOUGE~

Carlisle POV

The kitchen door was ajar and I could hear my daughter's melodic voice singing to the music playing. A grin spread across my face. I entered the kitchen and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" I asked playfully. "Hmm... oh I don't know. Santa?" We both laughed. "Good guess but...." I said and then dropped my hands. "Oh dad its you!" she chimed. "Oh Alice it is!" We both laughed. Then she stopped looking thoughtful her eyes flicked from me to the wooden spoon she was holding, that was covered in cake mixture. An evil grin spread across her face. "Oh no!" I exclaimed as she flicked the gloop in my direction. I picked up a colander and hid behind it while she kept flicking the cake slop my way, ruining my shirt while doing so. I ran to the cupboard and picked up a plastic bowl and filled it with water. Then I used my hand to skite her with water. She shrieked with laughter and we both started throwing cake ingredients around the kitchen at each other, laughing hysterically.

We stopped to catch our breath and laugh. "Oh god that was fun!" Alice said. I nodded in agreement and looked down at my ruined clothes. "We look a state!" I gasped. "Uh huh. I'm gonna take a shower then buy new ingredients. Do you mind cleaning this up for your darling daughter?" she pouted and gave me her puppy eyes. Nobody can resist Alice's puppy eyes. "Yeah sure. I'm gonna take a shower too," I grumbled but I couldn't stay angry at Alice for long as she skipped over to me, kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks daddy!" I smiled after her and she danced upstairs to take her shower. I went upstairs to my room and into my en suite and took a shower to get the cake mix out of my hair.

"Honey be careful 'kay?" I said my voice letting the worry through. "Dad. Calm down. I've had my driving license for a whole three weeks! No crash yet!" she tried to assure me but I was a single dad with a daughter who only got her license three weeks ago. Of course I was worried. Who wouldn't be? "Baby its not you I'm worried about... well it is partly, but also those mad ass drivers. I've seen some messed up people at the hospital because some drunk guy decided to have some fun. Please, for your old dad's sake, just take care." She pecked my cheek again. "Sure daddy!"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I woke up to the sound of some show on television, a ringing phone and realising I fell asleep. Also realising Alice wasn't home yet. I checked the time on my watch and was startled to find that she had left two hours ago and her car hadn't pulled into the drive yet, meaning she wasn't home. The phone was still ringing and I picked it up and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Carlisle. Its Rick. We need you down at the hospital. We've had a car crash. Can you come pronto?" I didn't even think of his words and jest replied with a simple,"Yep". Then I raced out to my car and drove the short way to the hospital.

There were three casualties. I saw a male who was unconscious but only had minor cuts on his face and arms, a female who was in the same condition as the male apart from a deep cut on her cheek and then I looked over the third patient who was unconscious and in a critical condition she was being wheeled into surgery. The moment I caught sight of her face was the moment my world ended. Alice. My baby. On the hospital bed, dying. "No.." I said but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. "My Alice.. honey... no!" A tear slipped down my cheek. My colleague Rick came up behind me. "Carlisle. I know this is so hard for you but we need to get her into surgery right now otherwise she might not live. You have to fight for her, okay?" I nodded.

***

It was going fine, good even. I let myself be happy and filled with hope. She was going to make it through. Then something went wrong. He heart rate.. it was irregular. No. No go no. NO! "Do something! Help her!" I begged the doctors working on her. "PLEASE! NO ALICE!" Tears raced down my cheeks. The heart rate monitor went wild and after a few nano seconds of jumping lines it went flat and a continual beep and the sound of my crying echoed through the room. A senior doctor coughed. "Time of death, 16:09," she stated. Everything went black. I had lost her. I had lost my world, my only daughter. I had lost Alice.

**So there is the epilogue. Its quite short but the proper chapters will be longer I promise. I hope you like it.. and don't find Alice dying too sad.. okay who am I kidding. Its way sad. Anyway, more soon. Sadder, longer and better. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~TRH~**


End file.
